ordinaryboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Prodigium
Prodigium is an extremely rare substance. The first known sample of one was stolen from a museum. The meteorite was known to have tremendous ennergy. The Return of Meteor Boy? The only known sample of Prodigium was stolen from a museum by the Commune for Justice . Meteor Boy and a group of young heroes prevented the theft temporarily. Lord Pincushion removed a small chunk from the meteorite to study it. The Amazing Indestructo, wanting to look good in the public, held the prodigium in his hands. Unfortunately, Bliss of the Commune for Justice swiped it. The Prodigium was delivered to Professor Brain-Drain, who was going to use it to power up his time machine to send Superopolis 65 million years into the past. As the League of Goodness, the Junior Leaguers, and the Amazing Indestructo tired to prevent his scheme, Meteor Boy grabbed the prodigium as the Time Tipler began functioning. The machine, which has been reset to 25 years into the future, sent Meteor Boy and the meteorite to the future. The time Meteor Boy and the prodigium was sent to his own time, the present. The current Bliss stole the meteorite. And the present Brain Drain placed it on another Time Tipler. The machine managed to transport all of Superopolis 65 millions year into the past. The prodigium has been reduced down to a small chunk after most of its power has been used. The Amazing Indestructo grabbed what remained of it to Professor Brain Drain, who was going to use it transport himself back in the present. But Ordinary Boy (Meteor Boy) made sure the lever was set to the past and transport Brain Drain (although it was later shown he escaped out of the machine), using up the piece of the meteorite. The small chunk that was cut out by Lord Pincushion was taken by Meteor Boy and placed it in the unfinished Watson Elementary School. He wrapped it up in a newspaper clipping and would later rediscover it as Ordinary Boy. 25 years later, O-Boy used the prodigium to transport himself 25 years into the past to warn Meteor Boy (Ordinary Boy didn't know he was to be Meteor Boy yet). The prodigium chunk has been reduced down to a small pebble. The very tiny meteorite would be used to transport InvisiBoy back in his own time on a minature time machine. The Great Power Outage The meteor that struck an island that will be Superopolis turned out to be made from Prodigium. Erosion covered up the meteorite in the Carbunkle Mountains. The prodigium has been touching the river that runs through the waterway.Proffesor brain-drain also went to crater hill,likely following the junior leaguers.he drank some water with pieces of prodigium as ice cubes to try to get his power back.It failed. This tainted water has also been used to irrigate on the cow pie gold potatoes, which will be later sliced and heated up into potato chips that gives the citizens of Superopolis superpowers Category:Objects